


good in bed

by fiveblessings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, only a little tho, side jaewoo cos they're my comfort pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveblessings/pseuds/fiveblessings
Summary: “Seriously Johnny, when’s the last time you hooked up with someone? Must have been at that party three months ago.”“Was not,” It was, in fact, at the party three months ago.“Hey, if the new guy’s cute maybe you can end your dry streak.”“Shut up dude, I’m not gonna sleep with the guy who’s about to ruin my currently perfect life.” Johnny winces as Jaehyun snorts a mouthful of beer up his nose.Taeyong is Johnny's new desk partner at work. He hates him, until he really, really doesn't.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 23
Kudos: 379





	good in bed

**Author's Note:**

> phew i kinda edited this in a rush so sorry for any mistakes  
> title is from dua lipa's good in bed so you can blame miss peep for this one

Johnny loves his work desk, in fact, he’d go as far as to say he’s _in_ love with it. He’s right next to the wall to floor window so he can bask in the sun whilst his coworkers aren’t looking, he has a direct eye line into the break room so he can plan his company when he goes for coffee, and best of all, the desk opposite him is empty.

When Johnny had first been hired at the game development company just over a year ago, Sunghyun, an obtuse man in his fifties had occupied the desk in front of Johnny, and the three months Johnny had to spend with the man had been the most excruciating three months of his life (as he would loudly complain to whichever unlucky coworker was leaving work at the same time as him). The elderly man, who worked as an accountant but had somehow ended up on the same floor as the software and graphics developers, had the most stuck up attitude Johnny had ever encountered and spent the majority of his unfocused time berating him. The last few weeks that Sunghyun had spent in the office had nearly pushed Johnny into googling the best ways to dispose of a body.

But luckily for Johnny, his wife, who Johnny could only assume was ten times more inflammatory than Sunghyun, had managed to goad the man into moving across the country to Jeju thus leaving his desk completely and blissfully unoccupied.

Needless to say, Johnny, Jaehyun and a handful of other staff on the floor had had a subtle (read incredibly unsubtle) celebration to mark the man's departure including more shots than Johnny could count and a hangover he’d rather forget.

The following Monday Johnny had proceeded to spread his monitors, and way more figurines than his higher-ups would approve of, onto the now bare desk in front of him. And thus began six months of pure bliss, free of Sunghyun’s derogatory comments, fully stretched legs and the perfect line of fire to flick bits of paper at Jaehyun’s head when he’s feeling bored, or whenever really.

So needless to say, Johnny is pretty pissed off when his boss tells him just before his shift ends on Thursday that he needs to budge his stuff over to make room for the new employee starting on Monday. Unfortunately for Jaehyun, putting him in a bad mood for their Thursday Bro’s Night.

“I don’t get why you’re so worked up about having a desk buddy. Jungwoo and I get along great,” Jaehyun sighs, he’d just missed another goal in FIFA.

“That’s ‘cos Jungwoo’s nice and not a raging psychopath. Also, it probably helps that you’re sleeping with him.”

Jaehyun carries on as if he hadn’t heard Johnny’s last comment. “And you know the new guy who you haven’t even met yet is?”

“He must be if he thinks he can waltz into the office and steal my precious space.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Jaehyun leans towards the table to grab another can of beer, “For one of the loudest people in the office I don’t get why you’re so worked up about someone sitting less than two metres away from you. It’s like you’re some weird cave dweller over there sometimes.”

“Hey!” The sound of Jaehyun getting the back of his head smacked fills the living room, a little bit of white claw spilling onto the carpet that they both ignore. “Ever thought that some of us actually want to get their work done instead of flirting, you slut.”

“Think you’re getting me confused with Donghyuck,” Jaehyun grins, “Anyway, just ‘cos you’re not getting laid there’s no need to take it out on me, dude.”

“Fuck off,” Johnny grumbles turning back to the TV, Jaehyun’s team’s score is starting to pick up again.

“Nah seriously John, when’s the last time you hooked up with someone? Must have been at that party three months ago.”

“Was not,” It was, in fact, at the party three months ago.

“Hey, if the new guy’s cute maybe you can end your dry streak.”

“Shut up dude, I’m not gonna sleep with the guy who’s about to ruin my currently perfect life.” Johnny winces as Jaehyun snorts a mouthful of beer up his nose.

“Perfect life, huh? Strong words for a man that eats takeaway three times a week and hasn’t dicked anyone down in half a year.”

“Three months is _not_ half a year, you dick,”

“Ah, so it was three months ago!” Jaehyun squeals as Johnny jabs a sharp hand into his side, tickling his flank. Jaehyun really should’ve known better than taunting the boy who knows all his weak spots. “Stop, Stop dude, I promise I’ll stop teasing you!”

Johnny relents after a few more well-aimed pokes to Jaehyun’s side, leaning back over to pick up his forgotten controller. “God, you’re so annoying Jae. There’s no way I’m sleeping with the new guy.”

“What if he’s cute though?” Jaehyun makes no move to restart the game, instead, smiling over at Johnny as he pointedly ignores him.

“As if, it’ll probably be another guy in his sixties like last time.”

“Poor old Johnny, we’re gonna have to get you laid soon before you blow. Hey, I wonder if Doyoung’s new roomie is single?” Jaehyun doesn’t get any more words out before Johnny ditches the controller and starts tickling him again.

  
  
  
  


The weekends usually saw Johnny, Jaehyun and their friend Doyoung making plans but with the other two busy, Doyoung helping his new flatmate settle in and Jaehyun spending time with his parents (or more likely trying to get Jungwoo to come over to his), Johnny’s weekend was spent uneventfully on his couch (he may or may not have spent a number of hours with his hand down his pants).

Before he knows it he’s ambling into the 5th-floor offices at his usual five minutes late. Unusually, however, there’s an unfamiliar figure perched by his desk alongside his boss.

His boss, Taeil, calls him over with his usual cheerfulness when he notices him sluggishly making his way over to the pair. “This is Taeyong, the guy I was telling you about on Thursday?”

The man, Taeyong, stands a couple of inches shorter than him, the awkward posture in his shoulders making him look even smaller. He waves one hand at Johnny while the other stays firmly wedged in his front pocket. Johnny merely grunts in reply.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to get acquainted,” Taeil says after a short pause, shifting his body once again towards the shorter boy. “Taeyong, I’ll catch up with you at lunch, yeah?” The corner of Taeyong’s mouth twitches upwards and he hums as Taeil pats his shoulder on his way back to his office.

Johnny barely holds in his scoff as he puts down his bag and starts to set up his computer. He certainly hadn’t received any special treatment when he had first started at the company yet the new guy was already getting lunch with their boss? 

“Youngho, right?” Taeyong’s soft voice interrupts his thoughts. Now that they were both seated at their respective desks Johnny’s quick to realise he’s going to have a hard time avoiding the other boy when his mop of black hair pops out right in between Johnny’s two monitors.

“Johnny,” he replies, catching Taeyong’s inquisitive eyes that are waiting for an answer.

“Oh right,” he laughs, head tilting down slightly. Was Taeyong Blushing? “Well, I’m Taeyong,” The shy smile has returned to his curvy lips.

“Yeah, I know,” Johnny replies shortly, turning his back to Taeyong to shuffle through his backpack. Fortunately, Taeyong seems to get the hint and turns back to his computer too.

Not 5 minutes later, though the boy’s eyes are once again catching Johnny’s, “So, you’re a designer then?” his head nodding towards the graphics tablet on Johnny’s desk, fringe bouncing back over his forehead gracefully.

“...Yes,”

“That’s so cool! I do coding, I’ve been specialising in AI, but 3D model design is pretty cool too. Do you-”, The boy's quick voice cuts off abruptly as he notices Johnny’s incredulous expression. Was this kid seriously trying to have a conversation with him before it was even 9:30?

“I’m gonna get a coffee, stand-up will be in 10.” Johnny says, beginning to stand as the silence stretches between them, Taeyong’s face, much stonier than before, catches his eye as he walks past him.

Unfortunately for Johnny, he had picked the worst possible time to escape to the break room which is currently occupied but the single loudest employee on their floor, Baekhyun. Normally, he's a pretty even match for the smaller man but Johnny, determined to stay in his bad mood, is having difficulties. He only manages to escape his incessant chattering when the floor begins to gather around the whiteboards in the far corner for stand-up.

Scanning the room as Taeil begins to talk, Johnny spots Taeyong on the opposite side, his long legs extended as he leans against the desk behind him. It looks as though Taeyong had been acquainted with everyone in their department before Johnny had arrived this morning as he’s managed to insert himself successfully into the little clique of software engineers who work in the same field as Taeyong. 

Johnny, being situated close to Taeil, is one of the first to surmise his work from the previous Friday and as they work around the room, Johnny lets himself zone out, letting his eyes drift back over to Taeyong. In his more relaxed posture, it was much easier for Johnny to observe the other man. 

It's almost comical, he notes, how long the man’s slender legs are compared to the rest of his petit frame, the high waisted fit of his blue jeans and subtle heels on his black boots accentuating his leg’s length and the curves of his hips and thighs. As stand-up begins to wrap up, Johnny’s gaze continues to follow the roll of Taeyong’s straight shoulders as he pushes himself up off the desk. It takes a couple more moments than Johnny would like to admit for him to snap out of his daze and follow Taeyong’s stride back to their little corner.

As they sit back down, Taeyong seems to have gotten the hint from Johnny’s hasty departure earlier that he isn’t interested in chatting as he spends the next two hours with his mouth pressed in a thin line. By the time Taeil comes to fetch him from his desk at half 12 he doesn’t even bother saying bye, pushing his chair back with a sharp screech as he follows Taeil to the door.

Lunch had been an unusually solitary affair for Johnny. Jaehyun suspiciously disappearing a few minutes after Jungwoo had announced he was taking his break, leaving Johnny without an explanation or a lunch buddy. He knew he’d be welcome with anyone else in the office, Yeri had even offered for him to join her and Sooyoung at the new cafe that had opened up down the street, but Johnny had declined, choosing instead to stay at his desk and wallow in his misplaced sense of self-pity. 

Taeyong returns to the office an hour and a half later with Taeil’s arm slung casually around his shoulder, giggling at a quip he’d just made. Johnny grumbles, what exactly is Taeyong’s game here? Is the man really sucking up to their boss on his first day to aim for a promotion? Taeyong seems to notice Johnny’s sour expression as he arrives back at his seat, raising his eyebrows at the man when they catch each other's gaze.

“Good lunch?” Taeyong’s words sound careful and calculated, only serving to antagonise Johnny further. Is he taking a jab at him for eating alone whilst he wormed his way into their boss’s good books?

“Fine, thanks for asking.” Poison drips so heavily from Johnny’s words that Taeyong can barely hide the way he flinches back from him.

Taeyong considers the other man for a few more seconds before turning his nose up at him and focusing back on his work. Somehow even the smallest gestures by the man manage to wind Johnny up even further, with him spending the next couple hours with his mind split between his work and the man opposite him. The few times they catch each other's eyes through the gaps in the desktops Johnny makes exaggerated huffing noises while Taeyong turns back to his work, his nails clicking on his keyboard with notably more aggression than before.

Despite the distractions, Johnny still manages to finish the work he’d set himself earlier than expected. Choosing to call it a day rather than get a headstart on tomorrow's quota, he grabs his bag and makes his way out of the office, ignoring Taeyong completely before saying goodbye to the rest of the office. Taeyong mutters something under his breath as Johnny passes by his shoulder but it’s too quiet for the other man to catch.

Johnny fills his subway journey home by spamming nonsensical texts to Jaehyun about how Taeyong _has the personality of a wet fish_ and how _he must have been put on earth solely to grate Johnny’s nerves_. His texts go largely unanswered which is definitely due to Jaehyun being busy with his boy toy and not because he knows better than to encourage Johnny’s dramatics.

The hours after work pass seem to drag on forever despite the unusual eventfulness of his office hours, Johnny’s mind too caught up on intrusive thoughts about Taeyong to focus on a task long enough to be distracted. When his head finally hits the pillow, he’s out like a light, pictures of piercing eyes and sharp bones swimming behind his eyelids.

  
  
  


The rest of the week continues in a similar fashion, Johnny arriving at work to Taeyong already sitting at his desk, back straight, checking his emails. Taeyong seems to default to his factory settings each night because every morning he makes the same hopeless attempt to engage Johnny in conversation with Johnny’s sour morning mood quickly taking his chipper attitude down a peg. The pair exchange their usual back and forth with each day seeing Taeyong more confident in dishing out clapbacks to Johnny’s petty jabs.

Jaehyun, being his usual amicable self, has found a way to befriend Taeyong while Johnny is otherwise distracted and on Thursday he even goes as far as to invite Taeyong to their usual spot for lunch. Johnny, always a quick thinker, manages to drag Jaehyun away with some spout about needing to talk to him urgently before Taeyong can even get an answer out. It’s probably best he doesn’t see the bright expression slip off Taeyong’s face as they rush through the door to the elevators.

Taeyong hardly seems affected by Johnny’s rejection later though, and ambles back into the office after lunch shortly after Johnny and Jaehyun return, following quickly on the heels of Jungwoo and Seulgi, who, if Johnny recalls correctly, work in the same field as Taeyong. Johnny can barely contain his snigger as Taeyong settles himself back in his seat, it looks as though Taeyong’s finally had to drop his teacher’s pet act after spending his lunches traipsing after Taeil three days in a row.

Johnny’s obviously not as quiet as he thought he was as Taeyong’s eyes quickly narrow, “Eat something bad for lunch, Johnny?”

“Not at all, Taeyong, thanks for your concern,” He’s quick to fire back, a sickly sweet smile pulling at his lips.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bother asking next time.” His fingers going back to incessantly flying over his keyboard. God, Johnny wishes he’d kept his mouth shut if it kept Taeyong from being so _l_ _oud_.

The climate on Friday, however, takes a steep turn for the worst. 

With the office’s usual dress code being pretty relaxed and Taeil being the _cool_ and _fun_ boss that he is, he had decided to introduce formal Fridays into the office every other week. Johnny has a sneaking suspicion it’s less of a ploy to boost office morale and more of an excuse to inflict the god awful novelty ties Taeil’s partner gets him on his unsuspecting colleagues.

At first, Johnny had enjoyed it, after all, he knew he looked good, going all out with his outfit and flirting with unsuspecting employees for shits and giggles but after a couple of months of playing along with Taeil’s whims even he had gotten bored.

It’s safe to say after switching gears Johnny’s finessed the art of half-assing formal Fridays just the right amount so he can get away with it, usually managing to turn up in black jeans and risking wearing trainers every few months. This Friday, his attitude is no different. Trousers a touch too tight and a criminal number of buttons on his white shirt left undone (if anyone asks, it's because the middle of summer is near and Johnny runs hot).

He’s unusually early this morning, formal shoes, better not risk pissing off Taeil _too_ much, kicking at the legs of his table whilst he waits for someone else nearby to arrive for him to chat too. Just Johnny’s luck that the next person to walk out of the elevator is Taeyong.

 _What the hell_ is the first thought on Johnny’s mind? Taeyong looks insane, slim grey slacks clinging to his mile-long legs with his usual Chelsea boots. His black shirt is buttoned up to the top and secured with a thin grey tie. He seems to have loosened up in the last week, his narrow shoulders unknotted and held regally as he sits down at his desk.

“You’ve missed a couple of buttons Johnny, did you not check the mirror this morning?”

Johnny almost stutters, catching himself at the last second. “Is it bothering you Taeyong? I didn’t know you cared so much about my looks.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes but Johnny doesn’t miss the light pink rushing to his cheeks. “Just wouldn’t want you embarrassing yourself, that’s all.”

God, he’s infuriating, but if anything Taeyong’s confidence ends up exciting him. ”So nice of you to worry about me, sweetheart.” Johnny says, sickly sweet.

Taeyong’s definitely blushing now, readying himself to strike back just as Jungwoo interrupts, oblivious as usual.

“Wow, Taeyongie Hyung, you look so cool.” He says, clinging on to the other boy’s shoulders like a limpet. Taeyong giggles nervously in answer and Johnny takes this as his cue to go hunt down Mark in the breakroom instead of listening to the two boys fawn over each other like puppies. 

The rest of the day drags on far longer than usual. Someone had cranked up the air con higher than Johnny's used to and out of pure spite he refuses to button his shirt to keep the chill off his exposed chest. Johnny's willing to bet it was Donghyuck if the gleeful looks the younger boy keeps sending him are anything to go by.

Taeyong doesn’t seem to have missed out on the joke either, far too calm smiles being sent his way every time Johnny shivers a little, only proving to fire Johnny up more. Luck is on his side however, when Taeyong leaves halfway through the afternoon for a meeting with the rest of his team and Johnny can drop the act.

“Hey Johnny, I made a nice, _hot_ , coffee for you. Are you interested?” 

“You little punk, give that here.” Johnny snatches the mug out of Donghyuck’s hands with a scowl. 

“Damn Johnny no need to be so frosty.” Mark starts sniggering at his side whilst Donghyuck’s smug grin grows wider.

“So it was your idea then?”

“Actually, it was Mark’s.”

“Hey! You said you wouldn’t tell!”

“Next time you need help with rendering, Mark Lee, you can find someone else.” Johnny interrupts before a lovers spat can break out.

“Aw Hyung, you don’t mean that. You’ve gotta admit it was a bit funny.”

“Freezing your long-suffering Hyung is funny?”

“The looks you kept giving Taeyongie Hyung are, but that’s quite funny too,” Donghyuck says.

“Taeyongie? He’s got you under his spell too now?”

Mark goes to perch on Taeyong’s empty desk, the traitor. “I don’t get why you hate him so much Hyung. He’s really nice, he even made cookies for the break room.” Wait, those cookies Johnny had been scoffing were Taeyong’s? Fuck. 

“He’s not nice. He stole all my legroom and now he’s stealing all my friends too.” 

Donghyuck snorts. “You sound like a child, Hyung. Anyway, it’s getting a little hot in here don’t you think Mark? Let’s go see if we fix that.” Mark throws an apologetic look over his shoulder but follows Donghyuck back to the air con controls nonetheless. Since when were all his friends so whipped?

  
  
  
  


The past week had been exhausting for Johnny, too much energy spent on perfecting his Taeyong-directed glares, so he’d been looking forward to kicking back at Doyoung’s apartment on Saturday evening with Jaehyun and the older man’s new flatmate. Until-

“Taeyong?”

“Hi Jaehyun, do come in.” The small boy in Doyoung’s doorway completely ignores Johnny, who’s currently frozen in shock. After a few long seconds gaping at the man standing across the threshold, Johnny snaps out of it and follows Jaehyun inside, promptly dragging him into the kitchen.

“What the fuck is _he_ doing here.”

Jaehyun’s smile is far too serene. “Oh, did I forget to say? Taeyong is Doyoung’s new flatmate, he moved in last week.”

“What the actual fuck Jaehyun, you little snake, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Hey, you’re the one who sits next to him at work,” he says, cracking open a can of beer. “Maybe if you talked to him you would have known.”

Jaehyun’s lucky Doyoung decides that moment to walk into the kitchen to greet them, narrowly avoiding Johnny strangling the younger boy.

“Hi guys, I guess you’ve met Taeyong already. I hope you don’t mind if he joins us?” It’s not a question Johnny can say no to but he’s tempted to anyway.

“Of course Doie Hyung! We’d love to get to know Taeyong outside of work, wouldn’t we, Hyung?”

Johnny spots Taeyong over Doyoung’s shoulder, their eyes meeting for a second before Taeyong looks back down at his phone.

“Of course,” Johnny says, saccharine sweet.

Doyoung, unaware of the tension, leads them back to his sofas, Johnny sitting down as far from Taeyong as possible.

“How come Taeyong’s living here, Doie?” Taeyong frowns a little but doesn’t look up from his phone yet.

“We were friends in high school before Hyung flew off to America,” Doyoung says with a soft smile.

“Woah, you lived in America, Taeyong Hyung?” 

Taeyong finally looks up at Jaehyun. “Yeah, for three years. I did my masters there.”

“My Taeyongie’s so clever.” Says Doyoung, wrapping the blushing boy into a familial hug.

“Did Johnny tell you he’s from the States, Taeyongie?” If only Jaehyun didn’t relish in teasing Johnny so much.

Taeyong’s still avoiding looking at him as he answers. “I figured from the accent.”

Johnny doesn’t take his eyes off Taeyong. Admittedly, it’s a little fun being able to make him squirm under his gaze again now he’s gained some confidence when they’re at work. If Doyoung picks up on the strained atmosphere between the two, he doesn’t mention it, instead, pressing a bottle of whatever he’s drinking into Taeyong’s hand and shooting him a look that says _have fun_.

The night devolves in its usual fashion, the boys getting rowdier as they drink more and more. The only notable difference from normal is Taeyong glued to Doyoung’s side. Doyoung had mentioned offhandedly that Taeyong was a bit of a lightweight and, it's not difficult to tell now with the way his cheeks are flushed and eyes are lidded after only drinking half as much of the rest of them. He looks much prettier like this, Johnny thinks, when he’s not frowning, looking so relaxed under Doyoung’s arm. _He’d look even prettier under my arms, pinned beneath me_ _while I- wait, what?_

Johnny’s pulled from his trance by Taeyong giggling at something on his phone, his inebriated laughter higher than usual. “Look what Taeilie Hyung sent me, Doie.” His arms are a little unsteady as he shoves his phone under Doyoung’s nose.

Jaehyun, picking up on the way Johnny’s mood is sharply turning south, clears his throat. “It’s getting late, Johnny and I should head out before the buses stop running.” He says, rising to his feet with Johnny following soon after.

Doyoung looks up from where he’s wound around Taeyong. He looks so cute and small curled up on the sofa with his big bug eyes and pretty lips. Johnny must have drunk more than he realised.

“Of course, I’ll show you guys out,” Doyoung says pulling himself up in pursuit. Taeyong looks a little disappointed, whether from losing Doyoung’s warmth at his side or from him and Jaehyun leaving Johnny doesn’t know.

Johnny makes it about ten paces from Doyoung’s apartment block before he blows. “ _Taeilie_?? He’s only been working with us for a week and he’s acting like that with our boss? I can’t believe he’s such a suck-up.”

“Or maybe it’s just ‘cos they’re cousins.”

Johnny’s foot gets caught on the edge of the pavement. “Huh?”

“Yep, he told me last Thursday in the break room. You’d know too if you actually talked to him.”

“Ugh, will you stop saying that.” Johnny rolls his eyes.

“It’s true though! I don’t get why you’re so caught up in this idea that Taeyong’s horrible.”

“Just ‘cos he’s nice to you doesn’t mean he’s been anything other than a thorn in my side.”

“You’re so oblivious sometimes, Hyung,” Jaehyun says, as usual, looking far too calm when Johnny’s having a meltdown.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You can figure it out yourself.” He steers down the opposite street to his own bus stop. “See you at work on Monday.”

  
  
  
  


Little has changed by next week other than Jaehyun combining his cryptic nonsense with Donghyuck and Mark’s, turning the once peaceful break room into a war zone for Johnny. Sat here now, with the four of them plus Jungwoo, he’s trying to fight a losing battle once again centred around Taeyong. Why does it seem as though the boy’s the only thing he can think about recently?

“So you guys all knew he was Taeil’s cousin?” Johnny’s answered by a chorus of nods. “And you don’t think that’s like, nepotism or something?”

Donghyuck snorts. “He probably didn’t mention it to you because he thought you’d say something stupid like that.”

“I only interviewed here ‘cos Doyoung knows Taeil, through Taeyong too probably.”

“Taeyong’s smart as well,” Mark says. “I heard he studied in America.”

“Yeah, he went to Harvard!” Jaehyun pipes up.

“That’s hardly special here.” It is. “Jungwoo got a scholarship there didn’t he?”

“Actually, it was at Berkeley,” Jungwoo says. Jaehyun coos at him and starts playing with his fingers, officially zoned out from the conversation.

“Just admit it, Hyung. Taeyong’s nice, good at his job and makes the best break room snacks. There’s literally no reason for you to hate him as much as you do.”

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Jungwoo interrupts, obviously not interested in whatever Johnny’s response will be, with Jaehyun hot on his heels to _make sure he gets there safely_.

Donghyuck’s grin turns shark-like the second the pair are out of the room, even Mark looks a little scared. “You like him. That’s it isn’t it.”

 _What the fuck_. “What the fuck.”

“Ugh, it’s so obvious, right Mark?”

“Right.”

“I don’t have a crush on Taeyong, what the hell is wrong with you too.”

“I never said you had a crush, I just said you liked him.” How the hell Johnny is getting teased like this by a guy five years younger than him he’ll never know.

Johnny feels like screaming. “I don’t like him or have a crush on him, I don’t know where you’re getting these ideas from.”

“It’s just like that drama we were watching.” Mark nods along enthusiastically when Donghyuck nudges him. “The two guys like each other but pretend to hate each other and there’s loads of sexual tension and then they end up having hot steamy-”

Johnny never thought he’d be thankful for Taeyong interrupting him but god he is now. 

“Sorry if you’re busy, Hyuck but can you check this code for me, something’s not right and I can’t find Jungwoo anywhere,” he says, pleadingly. He sounds so much sweeter talking to other people without the cold tone he reserves for Johnny.

Johnny, exhausted from Donghyuck’s inquisition, takes his escape and runs to the bathroom whilst the other boy’s distracted, pointedly ignoring Jungwoo’s loud moans from the conference room on his way.

  
  
  
  


Two weeks of bickering and _complete lack_ of sexual tension and it’s the first Saturday of the month, which can mean only one thing; Moon Taeil’s famed work parties. He’s outdone himself this time, Johnny thinks as he finds himself at the bar of a fancy, perhaps a little too expensive, cocktail bar in Gangnam. _Fuck it,_ Johnny thinks, pulling out his card and ordering another round of whatever fancy drinks Irene and Taemin had asked him to get, _it’s been a long week, and I deserve a treat_. 

Work had been a drag, more so than usual with Johnny having to deal with Taeyong now too on top of Donghyuck and Mark’s antics and Jaehyun’s staunch insistence that he and Jungwoo aren’t dating despite ditching him every other lunch to go screw in a new spot of their poor desecrated offices.

Working his way back to his friends, Johnny surveys the small crowd that’s formed. He’s been here a couple of hours already but he doesn’t feel tired yet, he’s been accosted by a few drunk coworkers insisting they go with him to a karaoke bar which is usually a good way to tell that the night is fully underway. 

He hasn’t spotted Taeyong yet either, not that he’s been looking of course. It was just a little unusual that Taeyong would choose to skip his first work-do since joining the company, especially since Taeil was responsible for organising it.

“Enjoying yourself?” Taeil slides up beside him after he settles back into the booth beside Irene and Taemin who are bickering about something Johnny can’t be bothered to get caught back up on.

“Of course, Hyung. You know how to pick them.” Johnny says, gesturing around them.

Taeil seems pleased, a contented smile on his lips as he leans back into the fabric of the seats. Honestly, Johnny had been a little nervous to be around Taeil lately, unsure of whether Taeyong would spill about his troubles with Johnny to his cousin but it seems as though the smaller boy hadn’t with the way Taeil’s been behaving.

“Did Taeyong come? I haven’t seen him yet?” he asks as surreptitiously as possible.

“Missing him already?” Taeil laughs, “Last time I saw him he was hanging outside with Baekhyun and Yukhei.” 

Poor boy, that pair is a notorious handful when they’re together. A small part of Johnny wants to go save the boy, but a larger part is asking why he would even consider that.

It’s Jaehyun stumbling into his and Taeil's lap that allow him to narrowly avoid another existential crisis, moaning woefully about something or other. Taeil, being the smart man he is, ditches the pair before he gets roped into dealing with Jaehyun’s drunk pining. 

“God, look at him Johnny, he’s forgotten about me already.” Jaehyun cries pointing at an orange blur at the bar who Johnny assumes is Jungwoo, the taller boy currently capturing Mark in a slightly tense (on Mark’s half) back hug.

“What are you on about Jae?”

“Jungwoo! He’s gonna leave me for someone younger and more beautiful.”

“Mark’s only two years younger than you, I hardly think that counts.”

“I think I’m in love with him Johnny,” Jaehyun says, voice a little wet.

“Glad you finally realised. Are you maybe gonna ask him out yet?”

“That’s a great idea, John, I’ll ask him back to my apartment."

“That’s not what I meant-”

Jaehyun’s out of his seat in an instant, sliding up to Jungwoo at the bar with a sleazy smile on his lips. God knows how but it seems to work on Jungwoo, releasing his grip on a thankful looking Mark before following Jaehyun to the exit.

Before the seat next to him gets hijacked again, Johnny makes his way to the balcony for some fresh air. It really is a nice place, at about ten floors up with a stunning view of the city. The sun had set a couple of hours ago but the Han River is lit up in shimmering neon by the buildings surrounding it. Without realising, he’s reaching round in his back pocket for a cigarette, lighting up and blowing the smoke into the mild summer night’s air.

“Smoking’s bad for you, you know.”

“Yeah, I think I’ve heard that somewhere before.” Johnny laughs, turning around and leaning on the balcony as he takes in the site of Taeyong in front of him.

Johnny doesn’t get to appreciate Taeyong’s body enough hidden behind his monitors at work. Long Bambi legs supporting his narrow waifish frame. He’s got high waisted jeans on and a baggy shirt, cinched tightly at his slim waist with an expensive-looking belt, _my hands would fit there nicely_ Johnny thinks, a strange longing filling his body. 

“Can I bum one?” Taeyong says, coming to lean on the metal balustrade with his forearms, hips tilted back. Wordlessly Johnny places a cigarette in Taeyong’s slightly opened mouth, eyes locked on his lips as he brings his lighter up to meet the end.

“I wouldn’t have thought you smoked,” Johnny says after a short pause, grey wisps clouding his vision as he exhales.

Taeyong’s eyelids slide shut, delicate eyelashes lit up by the coloured LEDs above them fan down over his cheeks like glitter. He rolls his neck around once before coming to rest with his head tilted backwards, a small breeze picking up a few strands of inky hair off his forehead.

“I don’t normally, but this guy at work’s been getting on my nerves.”

“Donghyuck right? He’s such a pain when he wants to be.”

Taeyong laughs, a little bitterness creeping in. “God, you’re infuriating.” The features of his side profile look sharp in the low light as Johnny tilts his head to watch him a little better.

Johnny flicks his finished cigarette over his shoulder, Taeyong’s gaze drifting down to follow it as it drops over the balcony’s edge. The smoke lingers though, surrounding them in their little bubble. 

“How you don’t manage to annoy everyone on the floor as much as me is beyond me.” Johnny scoffs, finally turning round to face Taeyong. A single hand grips Taeyong’s chin and turns his head to face his, Taeyong’s got a haughty expression but lets Johnny guide him nonetheless. “I must be special, right?” Johnny gives him one final smile before plucking the cigarette from Taeyong’s pursed lips and taking a long drag himself.

The edges of Taeyong’s mouth curl downwards in a little snarl, successfully riled up by Johnny’s games, he’s sure if he wasn’t still holding his chin between his fingers Taeyong’s teeth would have snapped at him. 

Taeyong seems to snap out of whatever thought he’s caught in as Johnny lets the smoke drift out from between his curled lips down onto Taeyong’s face, pulling the stick from his mouth and grinding it out with the pointed toe of his boot before dragging Johnny back inside by a deceptively strong grip on his wrist.

He’s led down a corridor then up some stairs till they reach a strangely empty bathroom, _must be the staff’s_ , Johnny thinks as he’s pushed back onto the now locked door of one of the stalls.

“What are we doing here Taeyong?” The other boy doesn’t bother replying, instead, fixing him with a stare that says _really?_ Before surging forward and pressing his lips against his.

Johnny barely needs a second to catch up before he’s pressing back into Taeyong with twice the intensity, quickly taking control of the frenzied kiss. His hands drift to Taeyong’s waist pulling the boy closer as he leans down into his open mouth, little gasps escape Taeyong in the brief gaps that they’re apart, each time getting louder and needier.

So far his hands have been bunched in the cotton of Johnny’s shirt, creasing the fabric under little kitten fists, when suddenly Taeyong starts to move, tugging at Johnny’s belt then fly with purpose. Once undone he’s slipping down to his knees on the tiled floor in record time.

Johnny’s a little startled at the speed they’re progressing at but quickly composes himself, hands coming to rest on the door behind him as Taeyong starts to mouth wetly at his underwear.

“ _God_ , Taeyong, you’re insane.” He says weakly as the boy continues to coax his to full hardness through his now thoroughly damp underwear.

“Can I-” Taeyong glances at his cock then back up as Johnny with wide eyes, his hands holding the edge of his boxers, waiting for the signal from Johnny to pull them down. It’s a little redundant with the way the tip of his cock’s now peaking out from his waistband but he nods nonetheless.

The cold air hits the warm skin of his shaft, now wet with the spit that’s seeped through his boxers, as Taeyong pulls the fabric down just over the top of his thighs, the discomfort doesn’t last long though as Taeyong’s rushing forward like a man starved to mouth at the hot flesh. Johnny groans, a deep, raw sound, the back of his head hitting the door. 

“How long have you been waiting to do this, huh Taeyong? Sat at work thinking about how you could get on your knees for me?” The words are running from Johnny’s mouth before he realises but it doesn’t look as if Taeyong minds, quite the opposite really as he lets out a long, drawn-out moan, moving his mouth up to suck messily at the head.

Johnny’s hand pulls off the door, gripping the length of his cock, the skin’s a little damp against his palm, _it was Taeyong who did that,_ he thinks. Ignoring his protests, Johnny pulls his cock away from Taeyong’s open mouth, a little string of spit being all that’s left to connect them, before dragging the head over Taeyong’s glistening lips, spreading precome on the pink skin.

“Want my cock in your mouth, Taeyongie?” the boy on his knees lets out a desperate whine, his breath ghosting over Johnny’s burning skin. “I’m not sure you deserve it, with the way you’ve been behaving.” He says, a derogatory lilt to his voice as he shifts his hips back away from Taeyong’s open mouth.

“Please, please, I deserve it.”

“Deserve what, exactly?”

“Your- your cock in my m-mouth.” Taeyong’s voice is breathy, hardly louder than the background noise drifting up from downstairs, but Johnny deems it enough. Slapping the corner of Taeyong’s mouth and over his cheek with his dick one final time before leaning back again and removing his hand, a single raised eyebrow telling Taeyong to _go ahead_.

The boy shoots forward again with twice the enthusiasm of last time and mouths along Johnny’s thick length until he’s back at the tip, languid, desperate licks laving over the head. He still doesn’t move to take it properly in his mouth though, a little hesitancy creeping through his wanting demeanour. 

Johnny, reading the silent question, finally pulls his other hand from the wall, threading his fingers in Taeyong’s thick hair and roughly pulling his mouth down onto his cock. Taeyong looks pleased with the rough treatment, relaxing a little as he lets Johnny guide his head down, his throat opening little by little as the thick length of Johnny’s cock pushes forward.

Taeyong’s all but gone now, bobbing almost frantically in time to the push and pull of Johnny’s grip in his hair. Johnny’s well aware how big he is but it doesn’t seem to faze Taeyong, if anything it provokes him, slipping his mouth down further each time with practised ease.

He looks so debauched like this, bliss washing over his expression as he’s roughed up at Johnny’s knees, a few stray tears running from his lidded eyes and down his pinkened cheeks whilst his hands clench and unclench pinned to his thighs. 

His moans pick up, getting louder and more lewd the more Johnny increases up his pace. Letting out a deep groan, he throws his head back and tightens his fist in Taeyong’s hair, finally starting to thrust his hips towards Taeyong’s mouth. The shock of the movement sends Taeyongs hands forward, gripping the denim still covering Johnny’s thighs, he doesn’t seem put off by the sudden movement though, in fact, quite the opposite, trying to tug his head forwards against Johnny’s unwavering grip on his hair.

“If this was all I had to do to get you to shut up I would have done it earlier,” Johnny says, looking down on Taeyong and watching the way he struggles a little with the size of Johnny’s cock pushing down his throat. His whimpers are weak and punched out, a little pathetic Johnny thinks, Taeyong only gets louder when he tells him so.

One of Taeyong’s hands has unlatched from Johnny’s jeans, moving down to palm between his parted thighs through the fabric of his pants. “Are you getting off on this?” Johnny asks lowly, not expecting an answer yet Taeyong sobs a little in reply anyway. “Getting off on me fucking your throat like this? On me using you?”

The pace of Johnny’s hips speeds up, the corners of Taeyongs mouth becoming red and rubbed, little trails of spit escaping and running down his chin. “So desperate for it aren’t you? Couldn’t even wait to get out of this place before getting on your knees for me.” 

Johnny wonders how Taeyong’s even managing to make so much noise with his mouth stuffed full as it is, garbled, high pitched moans ringing through the bathroom. Thank god no one’s come in as Johnny’s not sure he’d be able to keep the other boy quiet enough to not get caught. He’s shaking a little now, thighs twitching as he increases the pressure on his aching cock trapped under his jeans whilst the other hand keeps up its meaningless little tugs on Johnny’s thigh.

The sight of Taeyong beneath him has Johnny approaching his climax shamefully fast, his hand untangling from Taeyong’s hair and warning him so the smaller boy can pull off. He doesn’t move back though, instead, moving impossibly closer, his nose brushing close to Johnny’s crotch as the head of his cock pushes the back of Taeyong’s throat.

Taeyong gags a little as Johnny’s release fills his mouth, tears running down the side of his face, but he doesn’t pull off, continuing to suck till the oversensitivity is too much for him, and Johnny guides him off by the back of his neck.

The boy must have swallowed, Johnny thinks a little dazed still, as he sits panting, throat sounding a little rough. His tongue darting out as if by instinct to catch the trail of come dirtying his swollen lips.

He’s not touching himself anymore, shoulders dropped and hands hanging limply between his thighs. There’s a small wet patch spreading over the crotch of his jeans that Johnny wouldn’t have noticed if they weren’t light blue.

“Did you…” Johnny trails off, head nodding down to gesture at Taeyong’s pants. It seems to snap the other boy from his trance, colour flooding his cheeks as he looks down avoiding Johnny’s eye contact.

It’s like a switch has been turned, the hard set of Taeyong’s features returning to his previously blissed out face. “I need to go, I’m gonna make my lift late.” He says, tugging at his messed up fringe till it lies flat over his forehead again.

Johnny, a little shocked, moves away from the door. Once the obstruction’s clear Taeyong’s pushing past him and out of the bathroom without another word.

It’s a little too quiet now, almost disturbingly so now that Taeyong’s left. Johnny moves slowly out of the bathroom, checking his appearance in the mirror before retracing the steps he followed Taeyong down. His mind feels a little muddled as if it’s trying to process what just happened but it’s stuck like a broken record on the image of Taeyong on his knees, gagging on his length. 

The taxi ride back to his apartment drags on, letting Johnny collect himself a little before he arrives back at his apartment. Lying in bed now, a little more sound of mind, the last thought in his head before he drifts off is what the hell he’s gonna do on Monday.

  
  
  
  


Turns out there’s not much he _can_ do when Monday comes, Taeyong’s at his desk already set up by the time Johnny arrives, scrolling through his emails as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Steeling himself, Johnny makes his way over to his desk waiting to see if the other will greet only to be sorely disappointed and a little confused when he ignores that the taller man’s even arrived.

It’s still a little quiet in the office, most of the people who have also arrived are busy chatting in the breakroom about last Saturday. Luckily from what Johnny’s eavesdropped in his way over, he and Taeyong have managed to avoid making their way into the gossip. At least that’s one worry off Johnny’s mind, but the other much bigger problem is sitting right in front of him and seems adamant on not acknowledging Johnny’s existence.

Bracing himself with a deep breath, Johnny breaks the silence. “So are we gonna talk about it?”

Taeyong doesn’t look up from his desktop but his fingers freeze from where they were running over his keyboard. “Talk about what?”

Johnny almost snaps, tightening his grip on his bag as he grounds himself. “You know what. What happened on Saturday.” It comes out a little sharper than he wanted.

“No, I don’t think we’re gonna talk about it.”

“What the hell, Taeyong.” His voice has raised without him realising. Taeyong, finally looking at him, raises a single eyebrow, his expression chilling.

“What exactly is there to talk about Johnny?”

He freezes, what they did in that bathroom has been the single thing he’s thought about all weekend yet when Taeyong asks him that he has no idea how to respond. What exactly _did_ he want to say?

Taeyong’s expression changes as Johnny stays silent to something he can’t quite understand. Withdrawn, perhaps a little disappointed? Johnny sits back, defeated, he had imagined the conversation would be combative but he hadn’t imagined there’d barely be a conversation at all.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it, work getting underway quickly after that. Soon, the pair are back to their usual bickering and by Wednesday the way Taeyong’s acting Johnny would have thought Saturday never even happened. If only images of Taeyong’s raw lips and teary eyes didn’t assault him every time he lost his focus Johnny might have been able to kid himself too. 

His friends, fortunately, seem none the wiser, Donghyuck and Mark’s teasing has remained at its normal levels while Jaehyun seems a little distracted, not that the man would dare to admit it.

“So, no progress with Taeyong?” Jaehyun says, sitting on the edge of Johnny’s desk as he waits for him to finish up for lunch. Johnny’s breath catches, momentarily worried him and Taeyong weren’t as subtle as he had believed, but the other man hasn’t even looked up from where he’s picking at his fingers, reassuring Johnny’s racing heart.

Johnny snorts, “Not exactly, his insults are getting a little old though.”

“I don’t know why you insist on making your relationship with your deskmate so difficult.”

“You’re one to talk when you’re fucking literally Jungwoo during office hours.”

Jaehyun continues picking his nails. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Hi Jaehyun Hyung!” The man himself, Jungwoo calls over, walking up to them with Taeyong in tow.

“Hi Jungwoo,” Johnny’s a little nauseous as he watches how his best friend’s face lights up. “Thank you for the coffee this morning.”

“Only the best for my Jaehyunie.”

Johnny raises his brows at the boy across from him, _my Jaehyunie?_ Jaehyun, as per usual, pretends nothing has happened.

“Hey Woo, Johnny and I were gonna head to the cafeteria downstairs, do you two wanna come?” Wait, you two? That means Taeyong as well.

How Jungwoo manages two wrap his arms in a bear hug around both Taeyong and Jaehyun is beyond Johnny. “Yes, Hyung! We’d love to!”

“Actually, I think I’m gonna try to finish this bit of work before lunch. You guys can go without me.” 

If Johnny thought Jungwoo’s arms weren’t long enough to wind Johnny into this weird mutated version of a hug he was sorely wrong. “Johnny,” he whines. “I never see you at lunch anymore, please, won’t you come?"

Still trapped in Jungwoo’s grasp, Jaehyun’s neck somehow manages to rotate enough that he can pin Johnny with a look that says _if you piss my not-boyfriend off you’re dead_ so Johnny has no choice but to concede, sluggishly following the trio to the elevator.

Lunch is a strange affair, Johnny ends up sat opposite Taeyong whilst Jungwoo inches closer and closer to Jaehyun till he ends up practically on his lap, the pair ending up silently observing the other two rather than verbally acknowledging it.

Jaehyun, Jungwoo and Taeyong all work in the same field whilst Johnny’s the only graphics artist there so when the conversation naturally drifts towards work there’s not much for him to contribute. It’s somewhat relaxing, listening to the other three talk despite not being able to follow along too well. Mark was right when he said Taeyong was smart, Johnny’s a little captivated listening to the ease with which Jungwoo and Taeyong can communicate.

Wednesdays are only half days at work, employees only choosing to stay in longer if deadlines are coming up or they want to finish something. Johnny had assumed Jaehyun was gonna stay an extra hour or so with him to wait for Johnny to finish up his work and give him a lift home but the way he’s leaning into Jungwoo it seems to be increasingly less likely the other man will bother.

Eventually, the two pairs part ways with Jaehyun making the laughable excuse of showing Jungwoo something he has in his car. Johnny starts to make his way back to the 5th floor, not even realising Taeyong’s following behind him till they reach the elevator.

“Aren’t you leaving?” Johnny blurts out before realising how it sounds.

“Don’t worry you’ll get rid of me soon.” Taeyong rolls his eyes. “I left my bag at my desk before Jungwoo dragged us off.”

“Such a shame, I thought I’d have your bright company this afternoon.”

“I’ll show you just how bright my company can be if you’re not careful.”

Johnny snorts at Taeyong’s childish tone, coming up to stand at his full height as the elevator reaches their floor. “Is that so? I’m not sure you could keep me entertained, Taeyong.” Taeyong bristles at the challenge. Johnny had learnt the quickest way to rile Taeyong up was by talking down to the man.

A little surprisingly, however, Taeyong doesn’t bother talking back this time, instead, grabbing Johnny’s arm the same way he’d done last Saturday and dragging him out of the opening elevator doors. Johnny catches on quickly, flipping his arm around to grip Taeyong’s wrist instead and dragging him in the direction of the conference room when Taeyong looks as though he wasn’t sure where to lead them.

There are only a few people left in the office on the other side of the wall but Johnny locks the door behind them anyway, pushing Taeyong’s back roughly against the wall just next to it. He looks fired up, a little glint behind his eyes that Johnny just catches before their lips are meeting in the middle, Taeyong’s hands planted on the wall push his torso forward to where Johnny’s leaning over him. 

It’s just as hurried as last time, throwing aside all guise of gentility and meeting each other in wet open-mouthed kisses, Johnny’s teeth grazing against Taeyong’s bottom lip make the smaller boy’s actions stutter. Taking advantage of Taeyong’s distraction, Johnny’s hands come up to push the boy’s shoulders flush with the wall with a small thud, fixing the boy with a look that the younger understands as _stay put_. 

Taeyong’s baggy shirt isn’t tucked in today, making it easy for johnny’s roaming hands to slide under, rough pads of his fingers push up Taeynog’s sides before reaching his nipples. Taeyong jolts a little as Johnny starts to play with them, rolling and tugging the buds between his fingers while pressing biting kisses to Taeyong’s neck.

The other boy melts into the wall behind him at the treatment, head tilting back to expose his neck more for Johnny’s mouth whilst his weak arms tug on his shoulders, trying to pull him closer. With his mouth unoccupied there’s nothing to stop the whimpers slipping from Taeyong’s lips as Johnny roughly bites bruising marks above his clavicle.

Johnny leans back, admiring the mess he’s already made of the other boy. His neck is quickly reddening now, breath coming out as stuttering gasps. He must be as hard as Johnny is judging but the bulge pushing against his black jeans. His arms had slipped off Johnny's shoulders when the taller man had stepped back, now twitching at his sides as if he’s holding himself back from reaching out to Johnny, or perhaps reaching to touch himself.

“You’re a mess Taeyong, and I’ve barely even touched you.” The boy looks broken when he moans out at Johnny’s words, a deep, desperate sound.

“Please…”

“Please what, Taeyong?”

Johnny laughs when Taeyong doesn’t know how to respond to him. “Desperate slut, you don’t even know what you’re begging for, do you?” 

Johnny moves forward again, unable to hold himself back from the boy in front of him, pushing his hips back to the wall again before unbuttoning his jeans enough to push his hand against Taeyong’s clothed cock. His hands fly up to grip Johnny’s forearm as he starts to palm at his crotch but Johnny pulls away again, brushing his clawing arms off him.

“If you wanted something you should have asked for it while you had the chance,” Johnny tuts. “Just take what I give you, that won’t be too hard for whore like you to do.”

Taeyong keens, eyes slipping shut and arms lowering back to his sides slowly like he’s trying to hold himself back. Pleased, Johnny moves his own hands back to rub his straining cock a few more times before twisting the boy around with a firm grip on his hips. 

Taeyong’s arms dart forward to brace himself against the wall, forearms resting beside his head. His cheek comes to press against the cold plaster as Johnny uses the toe of his shoe to kick Taeyong’s legs apart a little before pulling his jeans and underwear down just below the swell of his ass. 

Johnny brings two fingers up to his mouth, coating them in as much saliva as he can then starts to run his index finger over Taeyong’s hole. The other boy jumps a little at the first contact, quickly relaxing under Johnny’s ministrations and pushing his ass back as far as the grip on his hip will allow.

Slowly, Johnny pushes his first finger in, Taeyong clenching a little as each knuckle bumps against his rim. It’s a little tight at first but Taeyong lets himself relax quickly, moaning in time with each of Johnny’s short thrust forward.

“You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?” Johnny’s breath ghosts over the marks he’d left on Taeyong’s neck. “You’d do anything I tell you without a second thought.”

The words rile Taeyong up all too easily, pushing his hips back further as Johnny’s second finger starts to prod at his rim.

“Keep it down,” Johnny says as Taeyong’s moans start to get less breathy and more solid. “You wouldn’t want the entire floor hearing how much of a slut you’re being.”

His comments only make the boy moan louder though, a sharp cry filling the empty room as Johnny’s second finger finally slides all the way in. Johnny huffs, removing his hand from taeyong’s hip to press three fingers into his open mouth. His hips move forward to replace his hand, grinding his own neglected cock onto Taeyong’s lower back. God, he’d kill to press it against his ass, grinding his cock in between the perk cheeks of his ass whilst the other boy squirms underneath him, but with Taeyong’s legs spread the position’s just not right. _Next time,_ Johnny thinks.

With the movement of his hips limited, Taeyong starts to bob his head instead, taking Johnny’s fingers in his mouth to the same rhythm as the fingers thrusting in his ass. Johnny curls his digits, pressing them as far back on taeyong’s tongue as he can reach, catching the smaller boy off guard as he chokes a little.

“Gagging on my fingers after I've had my cock halfway down my throat?” Johnny asks as the boy struggles to return to his previous pace. “I know you can do better than that.”

Taeyong makes a noise that would probably sound like wailing if Johnny’s fingers weren’t stuffed as far as they could go into his mouth. It’s intoxicating. Desperate to hear more, Johnny starts prodding his searching fingers against the walls of his ass until finally, Taeyong’s whole body jolts forward.

Keeping the same angle, Johnny’s fingers focus in on that same spot. The constant pressure inside of him plus the sensation of Johnny's cock pressed onto his back makes Taeyong squirm so prettily, not sure whether to pull away or push into the intense stimulation. No longer focused on sucking the fingers in his mouth, his jaw hangs a little open, spit running down his chin each time Johnny’s fingers move.

He looks so gorgeous like this, falling apart so readily beneath Johnny’s touch. It makes Johnny feel something he’s not sure he’s ever felt before, something he doesn’t know how to identify. A powerful longing to have Taeyong under him like this all the time, so open and wanting, only for Johnny.

The pressure in Johnny’s cock is building so much that grinding against Taeyong through their clothes no longer feels like enough. Johnny reluctantly withdraws his fingers from Taeyong’s mouth, the other boy whining in protest which is quickly cut off by another sharp press against his prostate, wiping the excess saliva on Taeyong’s bare hip before freeing his length from his clothes. 

Without the gag in his mouth, Taeyong’s back to his unrelenting whimpers, loud enough that Johnny’s sure anyone walking past the door just next to them would hear them. The blinds over the window are shut, realistically he knows there’s no way anyone would be able to see in through them but the dark thought gets stuck in his head of their colleagues seeing him ruin their perfect little Taeyong, reducing him to a sobbing mess with only his fingers.

Taeyong's so pretty and ruined, a blush covering the half of his face that Johnny can see, eyes screwed shut as his body twitches against the wall with each press of Johnny’s fingers. He wants to see him properly when he comes.

Johnny pulls his fingers from Taeyong with jarring speed, flipping the boy back around so his back is pressed to the wall, Johnny immediately crowding in his space. Taeyong looks a little dazed as if his mind hasn’t caught up with his body yet but his head melts into Johnny’s shoulder once their torsos are pressed together.

Biting at the side of Taeyong’s neck he hasn’t marked yet, Johnny feels down Taeyong’s tensed body, finding his smaller cock before pressing his own against it and wrapping his fingers around them both. His hand doesn’t quite reach all the way around but the friction of their hot skin against each other makes up for it. 

Once he starts to move his hand Taeyong’s legs crumple, the only this holding him up being the pressure of Johnny’s body holding him to the wall. If Johnny looks down between them he can just see Taeyong’s length gripped in his hand, Johnny knows Taeyong’s stronger than he lets on but he looks so pretty and delicate compared to Johnny, his cock dwarfed next to his.

Johnny’s other hand sneaks back round to Taeyong’s behind as his hand on their cocks speeds up. Finding purchase on one of his cheeks he squeezes the flesh tightly, pulling a little squeal from Taeyong whose lips are mouthing at the skin above his pec. 

All it takes to push Taeyong over the edge is Johnny’s fingers brushing over his now loose hole, running over the wetness of Johnny’s spit that still clings to his rim. Johnny follows suit not long after to the sounds of Taeyong’s whimpers as he moves his hand over his now oversensitive flesh.

It takes all of Johnny’s strength to unstick himself from the other boy’s body once they’ve both caught their breath, reluctantly pulling his hands away from where they’ve been repetitively rubbing up and down Taeyong’s sides.

The mess of their come has stained both their shirts. Johnny, spotting some tissues on the desk in the corner, cleans them both up as best he can but the rest will have to be hidden tucked into their jeans.

Neither of them have said a word since they came, Johnny would have thought Taeyong had drifted off if it weren’t for the rigid way his body is now held upright. All the bliss that had painted his face minutes ago replaced by something carefully blank.

The worry starts to seep into Johnny’s demeanour now, the usually sure man suddenly second-guessing himself.

“Are you… okay, Taeyong?”

The other boy looks up at him with wide eyes before catching himself and locking his eyes on something Just behind the taller man. “Yeah, I’m f-fine.”

“I didn’t go too far did I?”

“Of course not!” Taeyong sounds a little shocked, reacting to the fear in Johnny’s voice.

“Are you sure? You know I don’t really mean those things I said.”

“No, no it’s fine. I liked it-” Neither of them know what to say to Taeyong’s admission, still standing there as if the metre between them is a mile. It’s once again Taeyong that moves first, snapping out of his stupor to fiddle with the lock on the door, still shaking hands having trouble turning the latch.

“I, ah, I should go. I have somewhere to be.” He shoots one more indecipherable look at Johnny before slipping out of the room.

Johnny hangs back a few minutes, letting his racing mind settle before returning to his own desk. Much like he expected, the other side is empty, no Taeyong in sight, but the boy’s bag is still lying on his chair untouched.

Taeyong probably hasn’t made it that far yet. Johnny has his number from Jaehyun, if he called him now it wouldn’t be too much trouble to come and get it. Johnny sits there for a second, eyes locked on the fashionable satchel whilst his finger hovers over the series of numbers before he puts his phone back down.  
  
  


It’s as if that encounter in the conference room had set off a chain reaction between Johnny and Taeyong, the two now falling into bathrooms and store closets at any chance they get. Luckily, Jaehyun and Jungwoo have oh so kindly provided a tutorial on all the ways to get caught screwing in the office making it all the more easy for Johnny and Taeyong to keep whatever’s going on between them on the down-low.

Whatever _is_ going on between them Johnny is far from sure. Taeyong’s still as brittle as ever when they're at their desks but when they’re in each other's company in the privacy of some secluded storeroom it’s like the front he’s been wearing completely crumbles, leaving his raw unhindered interior bare for Johnny to see.

It’s much harder for Johnny to ignore the feelings Taeyong’s been evoking within him when the other boy’s exposed to him so intimately. The tightness in his chest growing more obtrusive every time he gets Taeyong beneath him, moaning so sweetly for him and only him.

 _Only his_. That’s a nice thought, one Johnny’s not sure he’s ready to unpack yet. Unfortunately, it’s a very common one with how often he finds himself spying Taeyong’s habits in the break room. As Taeyong’s rough exterior had flaked away for Johnny, his shy mannerisms with everyone else had started to alleviate too. This wouldn’t have been a problem for Johnny if it weren’t for who Taeyong’s spending large amounts of his free time with.

Johnny hadn’t realised how close Taeyong and Baeakyun had become, he shouldn’t be surprised with this development either, knowing Baekhyun’s proficiency at nurturing close relationships with the rest of the staff. And, if what Johnny’s observed from his view into the breakroom, Taeyong’s no exception to Baekhyun’s… friendly treatment.

What is surprising to Johnny, however, is his reaction to the other two’s newfound closeness. There’s some deep primitive ache, a burning inside of him when he watches Baekhyun drape himself over the dark-haired boy, but what seems to rile him up more is Taeyong’s pleased reaction to it, the way his cheeks heat up and his eyes go starry when Baekhyun fauns over him is dauntingly similar to how he looks when Johnny has his pliant body under his firm hands. It’s a shame Taeyong’s wearing a turtleneck, maybe the marks Johnny had littered on his neck would put Baekhyun off.

 _Shit_. Maybe Donghyuck was onto something when he teased Johnny about him crushing on Taeyong. No matter how much Johnny doesn’t want to admit it, it’s the most reasonable explanation of his body’s visceral reactions to Baekhyun and Taeyong’s excessive skinship. It’s almost painful as he watches them now from the safety of his desk as Taeyong giggles behind his hand while Baekhyun slings an overly comfortable arm around his shoulder.

It might not be him who’s making Taeyong laugh, but it’s Johnny who can make him moan and beg, Johnny’s brain helpfully reminds himself. That thought doesn’t provide much solace as more and more he wants that role for himself, he wants to be the one who makes Taeyong smile, who calms him down instead of riling him up, it’s like the pair are stuck though, unwitting players in an increasingly toxic game. 

He’s probably frowning, Johnny realises when Taeyong finally makes his way back to his desk as he greets the taller man with a sharp _what?_ before he can school the distaste off his expression. And so the wheel continues to turn and they fall back into old habits, the second cup of coffee slid silently around Johnny’s monitors is new though, but Taeyong’s headphones are back in his ears before he can question it. 

  
  
  
  


Late Friday night is when Johnny finally breaks. 

It had been a rough week of silently watching Taeyong respond to Baekhyun’s thinly veiled flirting before dragging the boy for a rushed handjob in the bathroom, watching him shake under Johnny’s hurried ministrations, his back arched out towards Johnny as if his touch was magnetic. 

The straw on the camel's back had been an incident that afternoon. Taeyong had been surrounded by Baekhyun and Jongin when Johnny had come into the break room to refill his coffee. It had seemed like Johnny had walked in in the middle of some performative roughhousing, Baekhyun and Jongin each glued to one of Taeyong’s arms whilst Mark and Donghyuck both perched on the table edged them on.

Baekhyun’s obviously enjoying the attention, making a show of pulling Taeyong into his chest by his grip on his arm whilst Jongin hung back laughing at him. It’s Mark who notices Johnny coming in first, calling out to him over Taeyong’s funny yells and giggles as Baekhyun starts to tickle his neck.

“Hey, Johnny! Baekhyun and Jongin Hyung are fighting over what cookies Taeyong’s gonna make for us next week,” Donghyuck hums in agreement, his mouth obscured by one of said cookies. “You wanna join in?”

Johnny does his best to look scandalised as he navigates around to clump of people to the coffee machine. “I’ll pass, thanks.”

Noticing the spotlight’s beginning to drift, Baekhyun starts to up the ante, pulling Taeyong from Jongin’s grip with one tug and crowding immediately in the blushing boy’s space.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Baekhyun says, there’s a glint behind his eyes now, an edge to his voice that Johnny knows can only spell trouble. “I don’t want chocolate cookies anymore, I want a kiss from Taeyongie.”

The reaction to his words is instantaneous, Mark and Donghyuck jumping up and hooting unintelligibly at his words while Johnny freezes, hand halfway reaching out for his mug. Taeyong looks like he’s about to protest, wiggling in Baekhyun’s grasp till he’s facing Johnny with wide eyes. His mouth opens like he’s about to say something but whatever it is gets cut off as Baekhyun leans into his neck and starts pressing dramatic kisses into his skin.

It’s like Johnny’s skin is freezing and set alight at the same time. Realistically, he knows this is usual behaviour for Baekhyun to play and tease his friends like this and Taeyong doesn’t look upset either, laughing at the way Baekhyun handles him but for Johnny, some dark primitive emotions in him light up at the show.

It’s jealousy, that has to be the feeling that’s running down Johnny’s veins, sparking through him like adrenaline. Johnny’s a bit startled at the clarity of the realisation, but it does nothing to dampen the green-eyed monster starting to make noise inside him.

Taeyong’s blushing, a little breathless and teary-eyed from struggling under Baekhyun’s roaming fingers. The look on his face is so reminiscent of the way he looks when Johnny has his hands on him, evoking such visceral memories that Johnny has to stop himself taking Mark’s offer and fighting the boy out of Baekhyun’s grip.

Taeyong’s managed to twist himself in such a way that he’s facing Johnny now instead of having his back to him. They’re eyes catching as Baekhyun drags his teeth on Taeyong’s shoulder playfully making him jump with a short yelp. His mind can’t help remind him that his own teeth have bitten marks into that shoulder, that it’s him who should be making him jump and gasp under his mouth, not Baekhyun.

Whatever’s playing behind Johnny’s eyes Taeyong seems to be aware of when their gazes catch, reading his emotions before Johnny’s brain can even put them into words. Maybe along the way of studying each other’s bodies so attentively they’ve ended up sharing things closer to their hearts too. 

It’s probably for the best Johnny’s focus is broken by the sight of Donghyuck’s devious grin peeking out from behind Taeyong and Baekhyun. Johnny grabbing his now full coffee cup and rushing from the room before he ends up doing something stupid. 

Composing himself at his desk is a little difficult when he has to fight to keep himself from looking back into the break room to check what state Taeyong’s in, and it only gets worse when Jaehyun notices his internal crisis and comes over to bother him.

“Damn, what happened to you? Milk in the break room go off,” Jaehyun says, coming to lean on the back of Johnny’s chair before following his eye line to said room. Jaehyun sniggers when he sees the mayhem Taeyong’s got himself involved in. “Or was it something else?”

Johnny’s pulled so thin he doesn’t even try hold back his next remark, “You should make your move, Jaehyun. He’s not gonna wait around for you to stop playing games forever before he finds someone else.”

Cruel as it is, Johnny’s words have their intended effect as Jaehyun stills his hands on Johnny’s chair before he makes his way back to his and Jungwoo’s desk without another word, his pale shocked face locked on Jungwoo’s confused smile for the rest of the day. 

Coming to terms with the realisation that his feelings for Taeyong are more than just petty annoyance and definitely deeper than pure lust makes concentrating on work an exercise in itself. Eventually, Johnny caves and decides to leave early, it’s not like he had much work to finish that couldn’t wait till Monday anyway and Taeil’s far too kind to mind.

Wallowing about his mess of a love life at home is just as bad as wallowing at work but at least here Johnny has his pillows to scream into as he rolls around pitifully on his bed. He’s been stuck in the same position since he got home, only moving to make himself a shitty pot noodle for dinner before crawling back into his self-made cave of duvets.

If only there wasn’t something about Taeyong that made him _feel_ so much, maybe their relationship wouldn’t have started as curt backhands but then again, Johnny’s always been quick off the start line, maybe they were just destined to end up this way. The chemistry they have is natural, it’s Johnny fault he let some stupid preconceived notions about Taeyong’s character get in the way and let it become sexual in nature rather than romantic.

The worst part is that the weaker and generally louder part of Johnny can’t bring himself to mind, perfectly content to let this affair drag on between them whilst his feelings grow into some untameable beast rather than risk the uncertain arrangement they’ve fallen into.

God, Johnny wants to scream, weighed down by housing these new feelings inside of himself without having someone to spill to. Maybe venting to someone is a good idea, but who can he go to? Jaehyun’s currently off-limits after the stunt Johnny pulled earlier, Donghyuck won’t take him seriously and Johnny’s gotten advice from Mark before and it was bizarre at best. So that leaves Doyoung.

Taeyong’s undoubtedly closer to Doyoung than Johnny is, so it’s a risk that whatever Johnny spills to him might find it’s way back to Taeyong, but at this point, Johnny hasn’t got much to lose. And besides, maybe picking the brains of someone close to Taeyong is Johnny’s best bet anyway.

It only takes another half hour of Johnny procrastinating before he pulls himself together and rings the other boy. hunched over on the side of his bed as if he’s just run a marathon by the time Doyoung picks up.

“Hiya Hyung. What’s up?”

“Doyoung are you alone right now?”

Doyoung laughs a little nervously. “I’m in my room, are you gonna tell me something bad.”

“Ah, no that’s not it.”

“What’s wrong then? You sound a little worried.”

“So… you know Taeyong.”

Doyoung snorts a little. “Yeah, I’ve met him.”

“I’m kinda sleeping with him.” _Shit._ That was _not_ what Johnny had wanted to say.

There’s some weird choking sound on the other end of the line, Johnny waits silently for Doyoung to compose himself. “You called to tell me you’re sleeping with Taeyong _for what reason_.”

Johnny’s really dug his hole this time, maybe calling Mark was the better option. “That wasn’t really what I called to tell you.”

“So you’re not sleeping with Taeyong?”

“No! I am.” Doyoung starts spluttering again. “I called ‘cos I really like him too.”

Doyoung’s doing that strained high-pitched laugh he does when he’s nervous. “Shouldn’t you be talking to Taeyong about this?”

“That’s kind of the problem, Doie. I think I’ve made Taeyong hate me.” Johnny’s head hits his pillow with a thud, it’s a bit of a desolate feeling, finally saying the words out loud.

“So let me get this straight. You’re telling me that you’re sleeping with my childhood best friend who you think hates you.”

“I really like him too!”

“Have you tried to maybe tell him that?”

“Every time we talk we kind of end up arguing and then…”

“Fucking.” Doyoung finishes in a deadpan manner.

“Pretty much.”

“Sounds like Taeyong,” Doyoung sounds like he’s speaking more to himself than Johnny. “If Taeyong’s willingly sleeping with you I doubt very much that he hates you.”

Johnny whines like a child, he finds himself doing that a lot lately. “You don’t get it Doie, I’ve been at his throat since his first day.”

“So it was you that was making him grumpy in his first week, huh.” Johnny shivers a little at his tone. Doyoung can be _scary_ scary when he wants to but the little spark that lights in the tips of his fingers that Taeyong never hated him enough to name drop him to Doyoung helps him ignore it, it’s the little things. “Listen, Johnny, Taeyong’s not the type to hold grudges, he’s far too sweet for that.”

“I can count the number of conversations we’ve had without snapping at each other on one hand.”

“Taeyong’s always been frosty with new people, it’s just in his nature. He gets nervous with people he wants to impress and it tends to come out all wrong, I’ve seen it happen before.”

Johnny stops mid roll onto his front. “People… he wants to impress?”

“He’s not very sure of himself making the first move, he always goes about it the wrong way, that’s why he gets so defensive.” Johnny thinks back to the night in that bar, Taeyong approaching him on the balcony, how stunning he’d looked with that unreadable expression on his face before he’d dragged Johnny into that bathroom.

“So you’re saying Taeyong likes me… but he doesn’t know how to show it?” There’s a childlike excitement lacing his words, jitters running down to the tips of his fingers.

“I think it’s Taeyong you need to talk to Johnny, not me.” Ugh. of course Doyoung would say something like that, it’s a wonder he’s let slip as much as he has. 

“Okay, thanks Doyoung. I’ll stop bothering you now.”

“Glad I could help,” Doyoung says, a little bemused. “Oh and Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Please be gentle with Taeyongie, he’s more delicate than he lets on.”

  
  
  
  


Talking to Doyoung had been… enlightening for Johnny as the next few days he spends in a weird limbo, stuck between wanting nothing more than to have Taeyong close to him yet being unsure of even opening his mouth around him. They haven’t been arguing recently, but they haven’t really said much to each other at all, all contact between them has been laced with tension. Needless to say, they haven’t fallen into each other's arms in some dark corner of the office since last Thursday, the longest streak they’d been apart since they had started.

Taeyong seems more and more unsure of himself as Johnny’s bizarre behaviour. Oftentimes Johnny catches him staring, looking as if he’s about to reach out to Johnny before deciding better of it. Doyoung was right, Taeyong’s not too well versed in approaching first.

Johnny feels a little guilty. It’s purely his fault the gap between them is widening purely down to his own hesitancy and it’s taking its toll on poor Taeyong who has no idea what happened between them to make Johnny act so differently. His mood is regressing to the caution he carried when he was new to the office and it’s all because Johnny’s too scared to confess to Taeyong, plagued by the fear that all their interactions are cursed to end up the same way, with a spat or with sex.

The only positive of Johnny’s spaced-out mood is that Donghyuck and Mark have luckily picked up on it and have managed to refrain from teasing both him and Taeyong. It’s been good for him to take his mind off the everpresent matter of Taeyong but even Johnny can only pretend Mark’s concerned glances don’t mean anything for so long. 

Jaehyun too has largely laid off bothering Johnny. If he had the energy to be more perceptive Johnny would have realised that was probably down to the recent development between him and Jungwoo. Whatevers going on between them now must be serious as he’s even cancelled on his and Johnny’s sacred Thursday Bro’s Night, leaving early that afternoon hand in hand with the taller orange-haired boy. 

So it’s a bit of a surprise when Johnny, last one left in the office and just about to leave, receives a text from him out of the boy.

_hey johnny :)_

Smiley faces are a rarity for Jaehyun, Johnny’s already tense after reading two words that he’s about to get dragged into something.

_what’s up?_

_can you drop some things off at doie’s for me pls I left it at the office by accident_

There it is.

_I meant to take it after work but I forgot_

_how come you can't come get it?_

_I have a date ^.^;_

Ah, Johnny’s curt words paid off then, he can’t help but smile a little for the other man. Still, there’s one big problem in the way of Johnny saying yes; Taeyong lives with Doyoung and even after almost a week of introspection and self-imposed pining Johnny’s still not sure he’s ready to face the boy.

Johnny had not so furtively watched Taeyong leave just earlier with Taeil, though, talking about dinner plans on their way to the elevator. If Johnny’s lucky Taeyong won’t be home and he owes it to Jaehyun to do him a favour rather than ruin whatever plans he has with Jungwoo.

_ok sure_

_what was it?_

_thanku hyung I owe u one_

_it’s the plastic bag I left in the top draw of my desk_

_got it jae_

_have fun on your date ;)_

_oh I will_

Luckily for Johnny, he’d taken his car to work that morning so he doesn’t have to take the subway, picking up some food on his way to the parking lot and eating it while sitting in the 6 pm traffic. The roads to Doyoung’s are a drag as usual but Johnny would take it any day over the rush of the subway. 

Johnny had left work later than usual so it’s approaching 7 pm when he pulls up outside Doyoung’s apartment block, a late evening weary ache settling in his bones as he makes his way up the stairs. The tiredness washes off him quickly though, as he takes in the sight that greets him on the other side of Doyoung’s door.

Johnny’s luck must be running thin as the exact person he was trying to avoid is stood in front of him, both their mouths gaping a little at the sight of each other. He looks dishevelled as the door swings fully open revealing him, clothes hanging off his frame like they’d been pulled on in a rush. His eyes are wide too, judging by his reaction, Taeyong didn’t check the peephole before opening the door.

“Oh! Johnny, what are you…” His words are a little short, breathless almost.

“I, um.” Since when did it get so hard to talk to Taeyong. “Jaehyun asked me to give these to Doyoung.”

Taeyong’s feet slide a little on the hardwood floor as he reaches to get the bag Johnny had thrust toward him. 

“Oh, you just missed him.” Taeyong laughs a little nervously. “He’s gone out to catch up with Taeil Hyung.”

“Without you? I thought Taeil and you were close?”

“Yeah, a little too close. They haven’t seen each other in a while so I didn’t wanna get in their way, and I’m a little tired so.”

Taeyong’s a little jittery, long legs fidgeting more and more as he talks. His eyes look dark and intense, they’ve always been darker than Johnny’s honey brown but right now it’s hard to even see his iris behind his blown-out pupils.

“Are you okay Taeyong? You look a bit off.” the dorsum of Johnny’s hand comes up to feel Taeyong’s forehead. He’s not too hot but the boy’s still flushed and a little breathless.

“I’m okay, Johnny. I just ran for the door.” Taeyong doesn’t sound very certain though, his eyes flicking around the room whilst his hands play with the front of his sweaters, Johnny’s sure his head would have dropped too if Johnny’s hand wasn’t holding it up.

It’s Taeyong’s restless legs that draw Johnny’s attention down, finally noticing the bulge between his legs under the heavy material of his sweats. The pieces finally start to fall into place in Johnny’s running mind. 

“Did I interrupt something important, Taeyong.” Johnny takes one step forward, Taeyong doesn’t move.

“What do you...”

“Don’t lie to me Taeyong, you’re no good at it.” Johnny takes another step. “Were you really that insatiable.” Another step. “So greedy for it you blew off your own friends.” Another step.

“Ah- Johnny, I-”

“Tell me Taeyong, what were you doing before I came?” they’re face to face now, Taeyong not moving an inch as Johnny’s breath fans down onto his neck, his voice crisp and low in his ear.

“If you won’t tell me,” Taeyong’s breath hitches, his body a bowstring ready to snap. “Will you show me?”

Taeyong practically falls forward, pent up tension finally releasing, their lips meeting perfectly like they were never meant to be apart. The two of them are so used to this routine now that Johnny knows exactly how roughly to kiss Taeyong, where to bite down on his bottom lips to make him melt into him, how to grip his arms, his waist, his ass to move the boy exactly where he wants him.

The mewls Taeyong makes when Johnny’s hands make their way to his body are so pretty, edging Johnny on more and more, his rough grip moving from Taeyong’s lower back to his ass. Taeyong arches his ass back slightly in response to the pressure, as though welcoming him back. Johnny hopes the boy has missed him as much as his body seems to have done. 

It’s far too easy for Johnny to edge the boy back into his room with Taeyong steering the way, lips and hands barely pulling off his body as they make their way there. Taeyong’s body falls onto his mattress when the back of his knees hit the edge, Johnny following him down in quick succession.

It’s Taeyong in the end that pulls away first, pushing Johnny’s roaming hands off him as they run up and down his sides and crawling back towards the pillows. Johnny reluctantly sits back on his haunches and watches, enraptured as Taeyong’s tongue darts across his bottom lip, red and wet from Johnny’s treatment. His eyes look a little crazed, the wild look from earlier only intensifying.

“You want me to show you what I was doing?” Taeyong’s voice is shaking yet firm at the same time. He looks so seductive, resting the lower half of his torso on the pillows while the rest is propped up by his forearms. His legs, bent slightly to his front in mock modesty, start to spread slowly. 

Johnny’s eyes drop to the gap between Taeyong’s thighs that he’s slowly revealing. There’s dampness creeping through the cheap thin material, one where the tip of his dick is straining against it and one lower, over his perineum a patch of dark grey on the seam between the swell of his ass cheeks.

Johnny groans as one of Taeyong’s hand’s hooks under his thigh to run his fingertips along the seam and up to palm at his bulge. “Take them off for me, baby.”

By his reaction, Taeyong isn’t opposed to the suggestion, jumping at Johnny’s command to tug the pants down his thighs. After he kicks them off his legs and across the room, Johnny finally gets a view between his thighs. He’s a vision like this, settling back onto his forearms with his neck extended, his legs falling apart oh so gently. 

He hadn’t bothered with underwear beneath his sweatpants if the stains hadn’t made it obvious enough. It makes something in Johnny burn a little hotter, the fact that Taeyong had stood in front of him just minutes before so scantily dressed, and now spread out before him in just a loose-fitting t-shirt hanging off his shoulders, Johnny struggles to hold himself back to enjoy the show.

“Watch me.” His voice is so soft and breathless, Johnny’s hypnotised.

Taeyong’s top half slips back into the pillows as his hand moves back down to ghost over his hole. Johnny can see the slickness that the lube has left shining over his skin where Taeyong was playing with himself, it’s like a spotlight Johnny can’t tear his eyes away from. It doesn’t look like Taeyong can stand teasing himself or too long, already far too wound up, as after tracing his rim a few times before his index finger pressing in.

His hole’s loose, welcoming the intrusion with little resistance. Taeyong only thrusts his finger a couple of times, playing with the wetness that he pushes out under his movements before he’s adding a second. Johnny’s own hand works it’s way down to his pants, undoing his fly and pulling out his steadily hardening cock as Taeyong starts to set his pace. Wrapping his hand around his cock, Johnny tugs it in time to the rhythm of Taeyong’s slim fingers.

“God, you’re so loose already, are you sure you haven’t been letting other men fuck you?”

“No, no, only you.” Taeyong’s breathless protest comfort Johnny more than he’d like to admit

Johnny can pinpoint the exact moment Taeyong notices the movements of Johnny’s hand at the loud moan that suddenly fills the room. Ripping his eyes away from Taeyong’s hand between his legs, he catches Taeyong’s own eyes that had been slipping shut widening, his jaw slackening as he takes in the sight of Johnny’s hardness.

It’s a bit of a powertrip, seeing the way Taeyong’s whole body reacts to his own. Even after having his hands and mouth on his cock countless times, Taeyong still leans forward, body tensing in response to the sight.

Both of them are fully hard now as Taeyong presses in a third finger, Johnny stroking his length slowly to the show Taeyong’s putting on. Johnny’s had his fingers inside Taeyong enough times to know the smaller boy’s been avoiding his prostate, more intent on performing for Johnny than chasing his own pleasure. He can recognise the jolts of Taeyong’s thighs and the hitch in his moans with astounding familiarity when his fingers catch his spot by accident.

The only thing left keeping Taeyong propped upright on one shaking arm is so he can keep his eyes locked on Johnny’s length. Teasingly, Johnny’s hand moves from the slow strokes along his shaft to toy with the precum building at his tip with his thumb. The whimper Taeyong lets out is pitiful, a look on his face Johnny’s seen many times when he’s on his knees in front of him begging for Johnny’s dick in his mouth.

Sensation building, Taeyong’s fingers’ pace is stuttering now, hesitating every few pushes to linger at his rim while he catches his breath. Johnny decides to take pity on the boy, finally pulling his hands off himself in favour crawling towards the shaking frame laid out so prettily in front of him.

It’s like Taeyong’s been waiting for the second Johnny finally cracks and puts his hands back on him, the coiling tension in his body finally releasing as Johnny’s big hands wrap around his thighs, pushing apart a space between them for him.“So pretty, I want to keep you like this all the time.”

Taeyong’s fingers slip from his hole, his rim wet and gaping a little as his fingers leave a damp trail on the linen beneath them. Thighs now framing Johnny’s legs, the taller man’s hands move on to tugging off Taeyong’s shirt, letting his body finally hit the mattress as he pulls off his own clothes, leaving them both bare.

Looming over Taeyong, Johnny traces the pink flush running up his chest, neck and up to his high cheeks with light fingers. He looks close to tears, so wound up with pleasure he’s ready to break.

“Poor thing, so desperate for it.” Taeyong’s arms jump up to hold Johnny’s own at his words, Johnny lets him keep his grip there, steadying him as he leans down to take the lobe of Taeyong’s ear between his teeth. “I won’t leave you waiting so long next time.”

Working his way along Taeyong’s jaw to the length of his neck Johnny bites kisses into Taeyong’s skin whilst he melts into the sheets. Meanwhile, Johnny’s hands skirt along Taeyong’s sides, following the curve of his ribs before coming to toy with Taeyong’s pebbled nipples. Taeyong’s sensitive here, Johnny’s learnt, crying and gasping as Johnny tugs and rolls the buds between his rough fingers, caught between pushing him away and pulling him closer.

Normally, in their romps in the office, Johnny’s lucky to get Taeyong’s pants pushed down and his shirt held between his teeth so it’s such a dream to have Taeyong’s skin bared fully beneath him that he can’t keep his hands off for more than a second. Taking the opportunity to have Taeyong’s chest so well exposed, Johnny moved his head down to mouth at one of his nipples, the now free hand slipping between his still spread thighs to fist his cock. 

Taeyong’s writhing under him now, struggling between arching his chest up to Johnny’s wet mouth or pushing his hips up to chase the hand tugging his cock agonisingly slowly. The hands latched onto Johnny’s biceps tug at him so weakly Johnny can’t tell which way Taeyong’s trying to pull him.

“Johnny, wait.” Johnny would have struggled to hear Taeyong’s meek voice over the obscene sounds coming from his own mouth if it weren’t for the way his foot keeps nudging his thigh.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m - I’m close, I’ll come if you keep doing that.” His lidded eyes open slightly, partially obscured by the mess Taeyong’s hair has become from rolling his head back in the pillows. His fully blown pupil’s lock with Johnny’s own, his look drowned with devilish purpose. “I want to come with you inside me.”

Johnny can’t contain the deep-chested groan that escapes him. It always shocks him, the filthy words that can come out of their wide-eyed, office angel Taeyong. His stilled hand slips off Taeyong’s cock, running over his slit one last time to see Taeyong shudder before moving to trace around his rim. It’s still a little wet, lube from what Taeyong was doing before Johnny came clinging to his hot skin. Johnny moves back a little as Taeyong shuffles ever so slightly to retrieve the bottle of lube from where he flung it in his haste to get redressed. 

There’s no condom when Taeyong flings the bottle in Johnny’s direction. They know their both clean, the subject came up after the first time in the bar bathroom so Johnny takes this as Taeyong’s signal that he wants Johnny to fuck him bare. It’s hurried as Johnny presses three wet fingers to check that Taeyong’s hole is stretched enough, way too eager to finally feel the walls of Taeyong’s hole sheathed over the bare skin of his cock.

Satisfied with the way Taeyong’s muscles give under his probing fingers Johnny finally withdraws to lather his own cock in lube, hushing Taeyong as he whines a little at the empty feeling. It’s way wetter than it needs to be when Johnny’s tip prods at Taeyong’s clenching opening, excess lube dripping down the back of Taeyong’s ass onto the sheets under him, but Johnny’s length is by no means small at any stretch of the imagination and besides, he likes seeing the mess he can make of Taeyong, likes the broken moans he makes when Johnny calls him sloppy.

Johnny teases his dick over Taeyong’s hole pressing forward slightly with one hand gripping his shaft and the other holding Taeyong’s hips as still as possible, a little mesmerised by the way Taeyong’s rim gives under the pressure and the pained whimpers he makes when Johnny pulls back.

“Please, I want you inside. I’ve been waiting so long-” Whatever else Taeyong was about to say gets cut off by a long moan as Johnny finally pushes inside with one firm stroke.

Thank god Doyoung isn’t home, because the sound Taeyong lets out is so lewd and indecent it has Johnny, balls deep inside him, blushing. Johnny’s well aware he’s big but the way Taeyong reacts to the size finally filling him strokes Johnny’s ego in a way he didn’t know was possible.

Taeyong’s so perfect. The way his tight body gives under Johnny, hands gripping the sheets next to his head to ground him. If Johnny had known how good it felt to finally be inside him he would have probably ended up fucking him sooner, ass out and hands pressed against the wall, their coworkers be damned. But here with the perfect view of Taeyong sprawled out beneath him, messing him up on his own sheets is so, so much better.

“What is worth the wait, Taeongie?” Johnny teases, the boy answering with chants of _yes yes yes_ as Johnny sets a bruising pace pushing into Taeyong. His ass is quickly turning an electric shade of red as the spines of Johnny’s hips hit him with each thrust, Johnny can’t help the rough smack he delivers to one cheek, adding to the darkening colour of his skin. The leg that’s wormed its way around Johnny’s back flinches at the contact, heel pressing punishingly into Johnny’s lower back as he moans while the other leg still planted in the sheets spreads impossibly further. 

“Did you like that?” Taeyong doesn’t bother replying, he doesn’t look like he can, head tilted so his cheek’s pressed into the pillow, his open mouth biting a wet patch into the fabric in between moans. His response is more than positive though, Johnny taking it as a green flag to deliver a few more swift slaps to his ass and the top of his thighs. “Taking it so well, aren’t you? Such a good boy for me.”

Taeyong’s far past being able to hold back his yelps and moans. One hand finally unlatches from the duvet to grab onto Johnny’s back, pulling him haphazardly down towards him by his shoulder and clumsily pressing kisses into his neck and chest when Johnny’s finally close enough.

“Ah-, Johnny, so good.” He stutters out between sloppily aimed kisses on Johnny’s clavicle. “You’re so big.”

Johnny likes that Taeyong is more vocal now, not afraid to blurt out whatever primitive thought is running through his mind while Johnny has his way with him. It’s all the more fun that way for Johnny to reduce him back to whines and whimpers, so dumb for his cock that he can’t even form words.

Gently, Johnny’s hand pulls off where it's wrapped around Taeyong’s thigh to move the inky hair that’s fallen into Taeyong’s eyes back. Tracing his hand back down the side of his face, Johnny studies the way his eyelashes have clumped together with stray tears making his wide eyes look like a watercolour, the pink flush rising up his cheekbones lighting up his skin. It’s not till Taeyong starts pressing insistent kisses into the side of his hand that Johnny realises the pace of his hips has slowed down. 

Taeyong’s body jumps forward when Johnny starts moving again, powerful thrusts pushing his petite frame up the bed with little effort. Now his hands are back on Taeyong’s torso Johnny can’t bring himself to take them off, one arm holding inches above Taeyong’s spread out figure whilst the other maps out his torso, tracing all the curves and dimples with searching fingers. Tracing the line of the centre of Taeyong’s abs they finally worm their way back to his chest, playing with Taeyong’s nipples with insistent tugs, Taeyong cries out in response as Johnny’s mouth comes to bite marks into his decolletage, a mess of red blotches joining the warm flush that’s worked it’s way down to Taeyong’s chest.

“You look so perfect like this, so perfect for me.” Taeyong’s nails drag down Johnny’s back hard enough to leave scratches but Johnny barely registers the sting, senses tuned in to the little whimpers of _I’m yours, I’m yours_ spilling from Taeyong’s mouth in between his short breaths. 

Johnny’s thighs are burning now with the effort of keeping up his punishing pace of thrusts into Taeyong, the nudges of Taeyong’s own thighs wrapped tight around his waist keeping him focused. His eyes look a little hazy now, matching the mangled mess of his words, flitting all over Johnny’s frame which looms over him.

Johnny’s seen Taeyong come enough times to pick up the way his behaviour changes when he’s close, and Johnny’s rough voice and indecent words whispered into the shell of his ear only help push him further. His chest is fully heaving now with each gasp of air, arching up into Johnny’s rushed touches, his thighs are shaking, walls clenching down on Johnny’s cock with each thrust as if he’s scared he’ll slip out.

“I’m almost, I’m gonna-” Taeyong’s voice is close to breaking.

Johnny’s intuition tells him what Taeyong’s asking for, wrapping his hand around Taeyong’s neglected cock and starting to jerk him roughly. His hips spasm a little, trying their best to chase Johnny's hands’ movements whilst still being trapped down by the drive of his hips. It only takes a few more touches before Taeyong’s yelling out as he paints the space between their bodies in white. Johnny’s not far behind, pushing into Taeyong in long movements as his walls clench sporadically around his cock, chasing his own fast-approaching release.

Sensing he’s close, Johnny pulls out of Taeyong’s oversensitive body, leaning back on his calves as he tugs his cock with charged vigour. The view underneath him is stunning, Taeyong’s slender form softening into the sheets as he catches his breath, his index finger shakily tracing patterns in the white mess he’d left on his stomach as he watches Johnny from under his lashes.

“Come on me,” Taeyong says lightly, propping his legs up at the knee again so he can spread them, exposing his reddened hole. That’s all it takes to push Johnny over the edge, spilling onto Taeyong’s ass and thighs. 

Neither of them speak for a little while, too preoccupied with catching their spent breaths. Eventually, Johnny gets nervous under Taeyong’s gaze that’s locked unwaveringly on his own flushed face, moving to clean Taeyong up as much as he can with the edge of the sheets. 

It’s scary, watching Taeyong slowly withdraw back in on himself as he comes down from his high. It makes Johnny’s stomach drop with anxiety, the idea creeping up on him that he’s slowly losing his chance to hold onto Taeyong, to keep him. Maybe it’s the fear or the remnants of desire that finally make Johnny open his mouth and spill.

“I don’t want to leave.” Johnny’s voice is quiet but it cuts through the atmosphere that’s built between them like shattering glass.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to leave,” Johnny repeats. “I don’t want this to end.”

Taeyong’s confusion is visibly mounting. “Nothing’s ending Johnny.”

“But it is.” Johnny takes a deep breath, maybe this isn’t the best time for this but right now it’s the only time Johnny can think fathom. “Everything’s different when we’re like this, together, and then it all breaks apart the second it’s over. I don’t want us to go back to that.”

“You want… to stop sleeping with me?” He sounds shaky, a little upset?

“No Taeyong, I don’t want to stop sleeping with you, I want it to be more than just that. I want us to stay together afterwards instead of ignoring each other, I want to feel this free with you all the time instead of going back to fighting.” Johnny’s voice cracks, petering off towards the end. “But I’m so scared that this is all we know how to do.”

Braving to look up at Taeyong’s face, Johnny tilts his head up. Taeyong looks half-way between shocked and confused as if he can’t quite comprehend the words coming out of Johnny’s mouth are real. The fact they’re still naked barely covered by Taeyong’s blankets doesn’t help much either.

“I’m sorry I dumped all this on you like this,” Johnny says after Taeyong’s silence stretches on too long for comfort. “I just don’t think I can keep doing this hot and cold thing anymore with the feelings I have for you.”

“Feelings? For me?” three words, at least it’s something.

“I really like you Taeyong. I know I haven't been the best at showing it but I really want there to be something more between us.”

Johnny had been expecting Taeyong’s quiet rejection or even yelling, what he isn’t expecting, however, is the strange teary laugh Taeyong lets out.

“I like you too, Johnny. I have since we first met. But our first impressions went terribly and I thought that was it for a chance of something between us so I figured I’d hope this stupid crush just went away. But then I let my wants get the better of me that night in the bar and it’s bad, I know it was bad, but I thought this was the closest I’d get to being with you so I let myself keep doing it.

“What I’m trying to say is, I know I’ve been at your throat, we both have, but most of the time I just didn’t know how to show you I cared.”

He looks so small, so fragile, it’s all Johnny can do to crowd up to him, blanketing his bony hands with his own.

“You don’t have to leave Johnny, you can stay. I’d like it if you did.”

“I’d like to stay too, if you’ll have me,” Taeyong answers him with a smile and a gentle tug into the pillows.

It’s much easier, Johnny realises, to hold Taeyong close rather than to push him away. Wrapped around his warm frame and tucked under his sheets, Johnny feels like this is their fresh start, his second chance at the opening they should have had. It’s a nice thought to drift off to, that Johnny and Taeyong can start undoing their past and create something new, this time, the right way.

  
  
  
  


“You are kinda hot when you’re angry though.”

“Shut up or I won’t make you breakfast tomorrow.” Taeyong giggles and pulls Johnny closer.

**Author's Note:**

> what did u think :))))))
> 
> pls talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fivebiessings) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/fivebiessings)


End file.
